There are presently automatic electro/hydraulically driven cardboard compactors that are big in size, high in cost and stationary. Most cardboard recycling situations require a cardboard baler that is easy to use, low in cost, and mobile for the working environment. The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a new cardboard baler that meets these needs.